The present invention relates to furniture designed for use with computer equipment and more particularly to a desk or table with a built-in, concealable, position adjustable solid state display which, in the storage position, forms a portion of the work surface.
Solid state computer monitor displays are replacing cathode ray tubes and as the display of choice because of the reduced weight, size and cost of the solid state displays. Such displays are often provided in the form of a flat screen in a rectangular plastic or metal enclosure where the screen forms a portion of the front surface and the rear surface of the display is substantially planar.
A wide variety of furniture, in the form of desks, tables or the like, are designed specifically for use with computer equipment. Some have provision for CRT displays which are positioned in or on the work surface, in a fixed fashion. However, the size and location of the CRT display makes the work surface unusable for other functions. It is also known to build the CRT screen below a transparent glass section of the work surface. However, having a section of the work surface made of glass is not desirable because same is subject to scratching and breakage. Moreover, the screen is situated at a position which makes it uncomfortable to view, especially after an extended period.
My invention provides a desk or table with a built-in, concealable, solid state display, where the work surface is completely useable when the display is in the storage position. This is achieved by providing the work surface with a recess within which the solid state display is stored when not in use. The display is mounted so that it can be moved to an appropriate viewing position, relative to the work surface, when required. The desk may also include compartments to store the keyboard and other computer components, which can be accessed as needed.
When not in use, the display is stored in the recess. In the storage position, the rear surface of the display is co-planar with and forms a part of the work surface, so that the desk or table appears to be, and can be used as, a conventional desk or table. However, when the computer is in use, and the display is in the viewing position, the desk or table becomes a work station specially designed for a computer.
It is, therefore, a prime object of the present invention to provide an article of furniture with a concealable solid state display.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an article of furniture with a concealable solid state display in which the rear surface of the display is co-planar with and forms a part of the work surface, when in the storage position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an article of furniture with a concealable solid state display wherein the display, in the viewing position, is position adjustable about a horizontal axis and about a vertical axis.
In accordance with the present invention, an article of furniture is provided comprising a substantially planar work surface having a recess. The article is designed to incorporate a solid state computer display with a viewing screen. The display includes a front surface comprising the screen and a substantially planar rear surface. Means are provided for mounting the display for movement relative to the work surface between a storage position, wherein the display is within the recess and the rear surface is substantially co-planar with the work surface, and a viewing position, wherein the screen is visible.
The mounting means includes means for adjusting the position of the display about a horizontal axis, so as to permit selection of the angle of the screen relative to the work surface to enhance comfort. A compartment is provided in the furniture which is adapted to receive other computer components. Cable means connect the other computer components and the display. A computer keyboard is also provided, as are means for connecting keyboard and the other computer components.
The mounting means includes a bracket. The bracket has a first portion pivotally connected to the article and a second portion pivotally connected to the display.
The recess in the work surface is defined, in part, by a surface. The position adjusting means includes first and second spaced grooves in the recess surface. The grooves are adapted to receive the corner of the display.
The work surface may include a circular section within which the recess is situated. Means are provided for mounting the circular section for movement about a vertical axis such that it rotates relative to the remainder of the work surface.